


ηumber 11?

by Laeana



Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ceremony, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Funerals, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Help, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Wishful Thinking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Des funérailles.À leur mémoire.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc (implied)
Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	ηumber 11?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [ρlus? ιt's ωhat тhey gave υs.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214066) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



Dans un autre monde, peut-être que leurs amis ne sont pas morts. Dans un autre monde, peut-être ne se connaissent-ils même pas ou peut-être ont-ils fait d'autres choix de vie. Peut-être n'ont-ils pas eu autant de souffrance sur leur route.

Dans un autre monde, il est certain qu'ils se sont égarés dans une aventure différente, un style de vie différent. Qu'ils ne se sont pas aimés comme ils l'ont fait ici et qu'ils ont continué à vivre de manière tranquille sans se douter un instant, sans penser un instant à ce qui avait pu être vécu ailleurs.

Dans un autre monde ...

Max garde les yeux rivés sur la piste qui s'étale devant ses yeux, son casque en main.

Lando sourit distraitement alors qu'il échange quelques mots avec son coéquipier, des banalités peut-être.

Esteban se sent impatient de recommencer à conduire, dans une équipe, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps.

Valtteri acquiesce devant les consignes que lui donnent son équipe, observant du coin de l'œil Lewis.

Daniel rit encore une fois, tapant dans le dos de son coéquipier, casque sous le bras, prêt pour concourir chez lui.

Kimi s'installe tranquillement. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a plus rien à prouver, c'est qu'il est là pour faire ce qu'il aime.

Kevin espère une nouvelle saison plus prometteuse, espère qu'il arrivera à effectuer les performances qu'il faut.

Carlos s'étire, sentant l'impatience parcourir son corps. Encore quelques heures, quelques temps et il pourra conduire de nouveau.

Alex est conscient des enjeux et pourtant se sent plus prêt que jamais. Il sera là pour relever le défi.

Pierre prend une profonde respiration. De loin, il peut voir les autres pilotes, tous cantonnés à leurs propres affaires. Une nouvelle saison commence.

Mais ...

Nous ne sommes pas dans un autre monde ici.

Max pense qu'il aimerait embrasser une dernière fois Daniel alors qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

Lando oublie ses regrets et ferme les yeux, gardant cette sensation de vol même pour quelques secondes.

Esteban rêve à tous les pays qu'il a réussi à voir avant que l'écran à sa droite n'affiche une ligne droite.

Valtteri garde la main de Daniil dans la sienne dans l'ambulance, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la serrer.

Daniel ne veut pas mourir, vraiment pas mourir, et aimerait pouvoir saisir cette ombre qu'il voit à peine du coin des yeux, lui demander pourquoi.

Kimi tente vainement d'agripper son téléphone sur son bureau, dans une ultime tentative de parler à Sebastian.

Kevin sent un sourire parsemer ses lèvres alors qu'il comprend la fatalité et voit Nico embrasser ses phalanges.

Carlos rêve à des bouclettes brunes et a des yeux bruns aimants alors que du rouge se répand autour de lui.

Alex voit la voiture arriver sur eux et se tourne vers George car il veut lui dire qu'il l'aime plus que jamais, avant l'impact.

Pierre regrette d'avoir provoqué la mort, et de l'avoir subie à son tour, et est désolé de laisser Charles seul.

Tellement de morts.

Une part de lui est morte avec eux aussi. Daniil se tient à sa droite, sans dire un mot. Il suppose qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, c'est vrai.

Un invité surprise qui est arrivé. Lance. Qui est juste venu pour la cérémonie et est reparti en trombe, larmes aux yeux, poings serrés. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de lui parler.

Pierre ...

Il ne veut pas y penser. Ils ont eu tellement d'espoir tous les deux. Il l'aime toujours. Il ne l'oubliera pas de sitôt. Il veut vivre avec le souvenir qu'il lui a laissé. Il veut vivre ... comme c'est dur.

Lewis le serre dans ses bras légèrement. L'air de lui demander s'il va bien mais il ne sait pas vraiment. Le britannique est serein, touché au plus profond de lui, mais quelque chose d'autre s'en dégage. Il n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

Il finit par sortir, le besoin de prendre l'air plus que jamais présent et va s'appuyer contre la barre, en bord de mer.

Toute histoire a une fin et un début. Tout commence et fini d'une certaine façon.

Il n'a pas peur de la fin.

Il a juste vu tellement ces derniers temps que cela lui semble douloureusement présent. La conscience de la mort proche, si dangereusement proche, à chaque pas que l'on fait, chaque route que l'on prend. Il en est conscient maintenant.

Il peut mourir.

Un vent doux lui paraît. Une odeur de sel, de mer. D'où vient-elle ? Il se penche un peu plus en avant. La barrière cède sous son poids.

Il écarquille les yeux. C'est trop tard pour reculer et il ne peut rien faire pour l'éviter. Il se sent tomber. C'est presque avec terreur qu'il s'en rend compte et alors que son cerveau tourne désespérément mais pas assez vite, il est tiré vers l'arrière.

— Fais plus attention.

Sebastian lui tient doucement mais fermement le bras alors qu'il respire profondément. Encore choqué et pourtant tellement, tellement soulagé. Le plus âgé lui sourit et le lâche.

— Merci.

Il mourra peut-être dans les prochaines années, peut-être parce que la fin arrive toujours plus tôt qu'on ne le prévoit. Parfois on pense que tout va bien et puis en fait pas du tout. Oui, il va peut-être mourir un jour.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

**Author's Note:**

> voilà qui conclut directement la série. Pour de bon cette fois. J'avais besoin de faire cette parenthèse avec Charles, j'espère que cette fin vous a plus.


End file.
